Four Abominations
Under Construction As Emperor Aulus descended further into madness after the creation of the Aspect of Destruction, he began to have visions of a twisted future of hatred and corruption. In his visions he would see the vague outlines of various objects of raw power and pure evil. With each vision the outline of any one of the objects would become clearer to him and once he could fully see the object and its vile purpose, he would order his legion of dark elves to carefully craft it and grant it certain, specific powers contained within the Aspect of Destruction. In the centuries since their creation, two of them would be destroyed and the Aspect of Destruction stored away until the collapse of the Order of the Mystics (At which point their headquarters and hidden chambers were discovered, looted and the Aspect stolen). The current whereabouts of the Ring, Crown and the Aspect are unknown but there is a strong chance that they are still in circulation as there is absolutely no evidence that they were destroyed. Ring of Hate The first of Aulus' visions to fully take shape, this ring gave the user a massive amount of power over the element of fire. They would be able to manipulate and channel it in ways that was not seen since the last of the great rulers wielded the Aspect of Creation itself. As the user wielded this powerful ring, they would slowly be consumed by the hatred kept inside of it. By the end of their existence they would be so filled with its hatred that it would almost be as if they and the ring were one and the same, as strange as that may sound. This ring was captured and destroyed by the Order of the Mystics in the Seventh Century AF. Amulet of the Ages In his second fully-materialized vision, Aulus saw an amulet that granted the wearer a form of immortality. It allowed them to stride confidently into battle knowing that, should they fall, they would be resurrected at their last place of peaceful rest. However, upon adorning this haunting object the object bound itself to the wearer until their true death. Should it ever be removed from then on, the wearer would immediately perish - their very life force having been ripped to shreds by the amulet that was removed. This amulet has a twist - while it assures a sense of immortality, it also assures that the wearer will die by its evil magic. Throughout the remaining life, the Amulet of the Ages slowly drains the life force of the wearer. This will lead to severe physical deformities as well as extreme levels of aging - in the course of a decade it will appear as though many centuries had passed. Crown of Undying Resolve In his third vision, Aulus saw a magnificent crown that granted the wearer absolute resolve to rival even the gods. They would be able to set their will on something and nothing would stray them from their objective except for the crown itself. The longer the crown was wielded, the more it reshaped the entire consciousness of the one who wielded it. Even the most morale of Tethys would eventually succumb to its overwhelmingly evil power. Once the will of the wearer had been fully shaped in the putrid image of the crown, it would begin to attack the very foundation of their consciousness. This would eventually lead even the most righteous toward pure evil and eventually toward total, irreversible madness. Infernal Wand Perhaps the most dangerous of the visions of Aulus, the Infernal Wand granted the supreme power over living and dead alike. The souls of the wielder's victims could be horribly mangled or even extracted, leaving the body lifeless. In its Infernal Core would reside the souls of every victim that had fallen before it - including the wielder's upon their true death. Their pain manifests as constant whispering eminating from the wand as if they were pleading for their escape with every fiber of what remained of their fallen being. Worse, even, is that after their soul was extracted and the body reduced to lifelessness, the wand could be used to revive said body (Or any body, even if not a victim during life) and force it to do the wielder's bidding in undeath. Sources (1) http://www.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Angel-Ring-108916542 (2) http://velvetredbullet.deviantart.com/art/Stone-of-Arkay-322371116